


Like a Star across My Sky

by jusrecht



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Yukimura, then and now and forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Star across My Sky

Sasuke always knows that he only has two things above him and they have very little to do with suns and stars or even skies.  
  
There is _Oyakata_ -sama, and then there is Sanada- _danna_.  
  
.  
  
 _[shinobis are born and bred and trained—they are creatures of human making]_  
  
Speed, Sasuke says each time, is of the essence—but of course he will say that.  
  
Yukimura makes a face and resorts to raw power to even the odds.  
  
.  
  
 _[they learn to lose their own voice and blend into rocks and trees or the mist of battlefield]_  
  
The thing about Sasuke is he seems to be around whenever he is needed.  
  
Yukimura never quite figures out how he does that—maybe it’s a shinobi thing—and simply accepts with open arms.  
  
.  
  
 _[it is always wartime and they have three duties: to spy before battles]_  
  
“You don’t know what it’s like,” Kasuga snarls between her blade’s deadly hisses and Sasuke thinks she should know better.  
  
After all, they are branches of the same tree, limbs of the same purpose.  
  
.  
  
 _[to protect during]_  
  
'It was a trap, it was cowardice, it was pointless,' and Yukimura regrets and regrets, but then Sasuke says grimly ‘it was death’ and it _was_.  
  
“He died a warrior, Danna, never forget that.”  
  
.  
  
 _[and to salvage after]_  
  
Yukimura touches in wonder—his own nose, his own lips, _those_ , his own eyes—but when he bends down for a kiss, it’s still Sasuke.  
  
Illusion is a convenient thing; still, he is grateful that there are lines Sasuke will never cross and his deceased lord will stay deceased.  
  
.  
  
 _[a shinobi serves only one master until he is no longer fit for service]_  
  
Yukimura cannot remember if there was a time before Sasuke started calling him ‘master’, like _oyakata_ -sama has always been ‘ _oyakata_ -sama’ for him or he wouldn’t be Sanada Yukimura.  
  
The Sanada clan is small, he and a handful of soldiers and the Sanada Ten Braves as they roam the realm as they see fit; these days, Yukimura cannot even remember what it’s like without Sasuke at all.   
  
.  
  
 _[and once a shinobi’s usefulness has run its course, he has no reason to live]_  
  
Sasuke says ‘no, I will not leave you, _Danna_ ’ and Yukimura crumbles, kissing too-white bandages that hide torn flesh and dried blood underneath, where his leg is now missing.  
  
He does not wonder if Sasuke will keep the promise.  
  
.  
  
Yukimura roars and runs headlong into walls, eyes fixed ahead; he is the fire.  
  
Sasuke watches and lurks between those walls, eyes ever about; he is the shadow.  
  
–  
  
  
 **Notes:** A little explanation about the section second to last: [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarutobi_Sasuke).  
  



End file.
